War of legends
by spiney09
Summary: Matthew is a normal teenage kid. But when he finds out his friends are more then they seem things get out of hand. And of course there is the impending doom of the universe. Rated T to be safe, and for later on content.
1. prologue

Authors notes

I would just like to say a few things

first, my spelling and grammar might be a little bit bad, so please do be aware of that.

I would also like to thank the inspiration of this fanfic, Arceus master, who, while this fanfic is not based on his, inspired me to write this and not just read his stuff.

but that is enough,on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

The war of legends

It all started in the beginning, the very beginning. Before time and space existed, two beings, creation and destruction, fought endlessly throughout reality. Both had the same goal, to control everything that would ever exist. Their struggles and power created a new being, energy, who calmed both and set for a compromise: a world that creation and destruction were balanced. But, destruction wanted to rule it all, and betrayed the other two, destroying all of reality but the two beings who were with him in the beginning. So creation and energy created a prison to look him up, and all the other super evil beings in the multiverse.

After this, energy went into a five million year rest, to be awakened only by the chosen one, and when destructions time in prison would be up. Once this was done, creation set to making the multiverse. First he created three beings, time, space, and antimatter/dimensions. He named these beings Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. He created a dimension for each of these beings, then asked for their help in creating planets. He chose one that was habitable for the things he was going to make, and then created one creature, Mew, to fill the planet with life. Then he created guardians for this planet, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, to guard the land, sky, and sea. After this, he created Mespirite, Uxie, and Azelf, to give the future inhabitance a soul. Then, he and Mew filled the planet with life, creatures called Pokemon, and Creatures call humans, to live in peace and harmony.

However, in secret, he created two other worlds, one filled with just humans, and one filled with just Pokemon, to be his "Science experiments," to test what would happen if one did not have the other. He was known to all three worlds as Arceus, the original one, the Alpha Pokemon. And on the human world, is where our story begins.

* * *

Matthew sighed. Well, at least it was another normal day, and not one of those weird days were you could not figure out anything. Ted, the school bully, was walking his way. He was not strong or smart himself (unless it came to insults, witch he was surprisingly good at), but he had a gang made of strong and smart people that, like him, enjoyed watching other people suffer. They took a liking to him as soon as he joined the school only a month after school started. But they did not care. they still called him the "new kid," though he was not the newest kid in the school by a long shot. They most likely did it because he had stood up to them the first day he came. He had a flashback.

-(begin flashback)-

Ted "hey you, little guy, give me your lunch money."

Random kid "no way Ted, or do I have to get Zac again?"

Ted "your just a little twerp, and a pussy. You could never win a real fight."

Matthew "hey, knock it off"

The kid started signaling him stop it, but it was too late.

Ted" you think your funny" Hm? Hey, look at me, I am talking to you!

-(end flashback)-

He eventually found out the kid's name was Christian, and he had four friends named Jake, Zac, Nick (those three were triplets) and Conner. They became great friends, though Matthew always wondered why they were so strong and fast and intelligent. He eventually decided that they were aliens, and didn't care, because they were still nice aliens. And if they are nice, who cares? Not Matthew.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ted yelling in his face "HELLO, ANYONE HOME?!"

Matthew replied simply "Hello, I am not home right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beep," knowing full well this would set Ted off. He just liked to watch Ted freak out and overreact.

This sent Ted into a frenzy. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WIENER BRAIN, now how about some pie?

Matthew was just about to say no when two of Ted's little "friends" (Matthew suspected they were bribed, because Ted came from a rich family) stuck a mud pie in his face.

Ted laghed, then slammed Matthew's locker. "your messing with the wrong people," said Ted, then he walked away.

Matthew got up, and was about to lunge after him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Christian said "don't worry, we'll get him, one of these days, we'll get him." Matthew just nodded, intent with the worst revenge he could possibly think of. After all, if they didn't get him, someone else would. He thought back to a childhood memory, and smiled, knowing that it would all turn out. He just did not want anyone to find out that he liked Pokemon, or his social status would be ruined. It almost already was anyways.

He was once again pulled out of his train of thought by the other school bully, Andrew. This kid was much more menacing then Ted, and was smart and strong. He could easily get what he wanted. He was on the math team, and the football team. Andrew said "I heard you just tried to win in an insult fight again, and failed." He laughed and then shook his head. but seriously, don't do that." Andrew swept Matthew's feet out from under him. "it makes it so Ted comes to me whinning about how I need to beat you up." And with that, Andrew left.

Matthew sighed. Jr high was rough, he decided. With that he got up and walked to class.

Matthew sighed as his math teacher droned on about prime and composite numbers. He did not get how someone did not get this topic, and was board of it after 5 minutes. Besides, he wanted to get to science to discus the recent natural disasters that kept on happening. And it seemed like one of his friends was involved in almost every single one, almost like magic. Like his friend Christian's house had been flooded by the local lake, and he barely was OK. His three triplet friends, Jake, Zac, and Nick, had an earthquake hit their house and his friend Zac had actually gone missing! His friend Conner's house had been hit with a tornado and he had been carried off in it, and Matthew did not think he went to Oz.

He also felt like his life was getting a bit,well, dull. He wanted adventure, or at least a suspenseful soccer game, because they had lost every game this season. He also wanted to find out what happened to his friends, because he was getting board, and just wanted to play some dodge-ball (and of course, get his friends back, hopefully unharmed).

He was cut out of his thoughts as his teacher barked at him "Matthew, what is the seventh even prime number." She knew full well that he could get the awnser, but she just wanted to make sure he was still awake.

Matthew replied lazily "there is no seventh even prime number, there is only one prime number, and that is two." His teacher said "good, you don't get any homewo…" but was cut off as the roof caved in over the classroom. At first Matthew thought it was an earthquake, but then he saw the shadow around him. He gasped. It couldn't be, right? But as he looked up he saw he was right. It was Cresselia, and something about her was not right, hm, maybe it was that she was all deformed and had a ghostly aura surrounding her, wait WHAT?

Cresselia had pitch black eyes, her body had changed so it looked more like scales then feathers. She had two (were those tails or tentacles Matthew couldn't tell), things, sticking out the lower half of her body, and the crescents/wings were blinding white. all in all, she looked menacing.

Matthew had no idea to make of the situation, so just said, "Hello, um, what do you want?" He found outhowever, that this was a huge mistake.

Cresselia said darkly, "YOUR WHAT I WANT, NOW SHUT UP AND COME WITH ME!" and charged at Matthew. Matthew sighed and said "I was afraid you would say that," and started to run from her. She never got more then a few feet away from him, because at that moment, a large black dragon flew down and crashed into her.

At least, it looked like a dragon, except the the wings were stiff and did not move more then one foot. The wings also did not propel it, rather, a generator in it's tail did. it had red eyes and a small cone-like thing that protruded from the back of it's head. It had what looked like plated one it's arms covering it's claws, which were a deep black like the rest of his body.

As he flew toward Matthew, Cresselia burst out of the rubble and grumbled "oh no, not him again. He has stopped me almost every time I try to steal someone and now he is here again. Well I should have expected it I guess,"then took off at a very fast speed, headed straight for Zekrom. Zekrom stopped and fired a thunderbolt at her, stopping her in her tracks. Then she countered with a slash. Zekrom swerved to avoid it but was not fast enough and got hit dead on with it. he roared and spat a dragon breath at Cresselia, but she was too fast and dogged. the she froze Zekrom with a Phycic. Matthew was freaked out. Given circumstances, he would rather go with the normal looking Pokemon, and not the shadow-covered one, and he could not escape. He had been pondering this and realized that if he tried, and Cresselia noticed, she would be on him before he could even make it to the door.

So Matthew just stared, wondering what to make of this. Here were two beings that weren't even supposed to exist, in raging combat. Zekrom swerved left, then fired a thunderbolt. Cresselia dogged again and then shot another slash attack. Zekrom made a quick protect, then turned it into a fusion bolt and crashed into Cresselia, witch shook her up more then she had hoped.

Matthew decided to try to leave, after all, he still might pull it off, so he slowly made his way towards the door. But that would not happen apparently, because both turned to him as soon as they heard the door open, and sped towards him like lightning.

Zekrom reached him first, and after sped off into the sky, with Matthew hanging on for dear life, hoping, praying, that he would not fall off. But when Zekrom said "hey, are you alright?" he blacked out from shock. after all, Pokemon weren't supposed to talk, right?

Yep, just another normal day.

* * *

yes, I know, I skipped a lot of the Pokemon creation story. I just wanted to get the bit in about Creation, Destruction, and Energy in though. So don't ham on me about that.

And yes, I will be doing a fanfic about the chosen one and energy, so sit tight.

Also, the just Pokemon world IS the mystery dungeon world.

All in all, I like the beginning, though will most likely do a rewrite of it in the future.

So R&R.


	2. Awakening

And here it is, chapter 2

The first chapter was more of a prologue, so this one will be about how long I will try to make each chapter.

Many things will be explained in the A/N at the bottom. If your question is not, ask it in the reviews. The characters will not know anything explained in the A/N.

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 2

Matthew awoke in a circular room, with steam coming out of the walls from vents. The walls were black with gray stripes, and the whole room seemed hotter then it should be. He sighed, then thought "strangely, this is the most normal thing to happen all day." Then, a figure came out of the shadows, laughing the whole time. As he came I to the light, Matthew gasped. "Conner?! Is that you?"

Conner sighed, then said "yes, it is"

"where did you go, where are we, why were you evilly laughing, what is..."

Conner cut him off by saying "Mattew, I'm sure you have a million questions right now, but we have something important to do."

Matthew narrowed his eyes and asked "what?"

Conner replied "Matthew, Pokemon do exist, and you were right. Now our little group of friends are all part legendary Pokemon, except one person. But I'm sure your one, anyways, this room has a machine that can tell which legendary you are."

Matthew asked "how are we part legendary, anyways?"

Conner replied "when we are born, the legendary comes, invisible, and infuses us with its power."

"Oh" Matthew said. "And one other question, what legendary are you?"

Conner said "Giritina."

"OK, and what will happen if I am the one without powers?"

"Then, this will hurt a lot."

Conner walked over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons, and a large cylinder came out off the ground. The design matched the one on the floor. "OK," Conner said, "step in, and watch your head as well."

Matthew got in, and Conner said "buckle up, this may pinch a little." As he turned the dial, Matthew began to feel extrem pain, like his cellular structure was being torn apart, and in about 9 seconds, blacked out again.

Matthew awoke to see Conner's concerned face about 6 inches from his. He jumped back from surprise, and began panting from the shock.

"Don't do that, now what were the results?"

Conner looked somewhat uncomfortable, then said "Matthew, I don't know how to put this, but your the one without legendary powers."

Matthew paused for a second, then laughed and said "Conner, stop joking, now tell me what the real results were."

"I'm not joking, though I wish I were. Your the one."

Matthew sighed. "In the back of my mind, I knew you weren't. Can I have some time tomyself, to take all this in?"

"yes, and though I don't know what your dealing with, don't give up! The scan did pick up some unusual stuff."

Matthew perked up at this. "What?" he asked, Curiosly.

"Well," Conner said, "from hanging out around us all the time, your soul absorbed sme of the energy we let off. You still have a speed boost and strength boost and might be able to fire off energy balls, small ones though."

"Well I guess that's an up side, and do you really have to say hanging out? Why don't you just say being around you guys?" Matthew said.

"Because that would not sound as cool." Conner said.

Matthew groaned, and Conner sighed, glad that Matthew was taking this well. He had no idea how he would react in his shoes.

"Now then," Conner said, "let me show you around the place."

* * *

"Wow" Matthew said as they entered into the arena. It was a normal Pokemon arena, except about 4 times bigger. The walls were lined with dimond and pearls, courtesy of Dialga and Palkia. The actual arena was made out of some of the strongest stone, thanks to Groudon, and the water area had a constant supply of water, because of Kyogre. The arena was bigger on the inside than the outside. Arceus himself had done that. The part of the walls that was not diamond or pearls was marble, with the diamonds and pearls being embedded into gold stripes that went about one every 6 feet. The diamonds and pearls were every other stripe. The water had a nice fountain, and the ref box was big enough to fit the biggest legendary.

Conner smiled as he saw Matthew's reaction. He didn't blame him for being impressed. He spent almost all day in here training and he was still impressed with it.

"So," Conner said, with a hint of satisfaction, "how do you like it?"

Matthew gawed at it. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. And he had seen Minecraft. "It is breath-taking!" And that was that.

As they looked around, they heard a door on the far side of the arena open, and Latios and Rayquaza came through the door, both looking angrily at the other. Matthew's eyes turned into hearts as he saw his favorite legendary Pokemon, Raquaza, get into a fighting position and growl at Latios. Latios responded with a bunch of squeaks and coos. Rayquaza roared at Latios and charged.

Matthew asked Conner, "what are they doing?"

Conner said back, "They are doing their daily training session. Latios has wanted to get stronger ever since his sister was turned evil."

"Oh," Matthew said. There was silence between the two as they watched the titanic brawl go down before them. Rayquaza Fired an energy ball, and Latios countered with a dragon pulse. Then he fired off a draco meteor. Rayquaza used what looked like ExtreamSpeed, and dogged every one of them.

It was at this point in the fight that Matthew asked Conner "can you understand them?"

"hm?"

"The legendarys? Can you understand them?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering."

About 10 minutes later, the fight ended, with Rayquaza gaining the upper hand, and defeating Latios with an Ice beam Dark pulse combo, with the dark pulse surrounding the Ice beam. Latios regained conciousness, told Rayquaza something Matthew could not understand, then finaly noticed the two boys. He hovered over to them and told Conner something in poke speech.

"Oh really?" Conner said, only to be answered with a bunch of squeals and coos.

Matthew groaned, then asked "is there any way to bypas the speech barrier?"

Latios seemed to take notice in Matthew for the first time, and, after observing him with his eyes both opened and closed, asked Conner something in Poke speech. Conner replied by saying "yep, he's the one."

Latios looked thoughtful for a moment, then formed a ball of energy in his hands, and threw it at Matthew. Matthew had no chance to get out of the way as it cam flying towards him, but instead of hurting him, it absorbed into him. As it finish fusing with him, he suddenly felt a little different. he looked at Latios questioningly. Latios just asked "better?"

Then Conner and Latios burst into laughter. Matthew, meanwhile, had the most shocked, rediculous-looking face ever. Matthew just maneged to stutter, "You can talk!"

The lati's laughter died down enough to say, "no, I just made it so you can understand us, all the legendarys."

"Oh" Matthew said, kind of embarrassed now, but still pretty shocked that he could understand the Pokemon that he saw around.

"Anyways,"Latios said, "we have to start training you now."

"What?" Matthew said.

"You heard me, training you." said Latios.

"Train with you to use what?" Matthew asked.

"Well," Latios said, "You're by no means, a regular human. You can still use some of the powers of a Pokemon. You can fire light energy balls, and, if you work on that, could up your ability, to maybe spheres of fire, or small electrical surges. Stuff like that. And all that from your friends letting off a very small amount of their power. I'm just glad you're the one that ended up with it."

"Do you really think I could make the small amount of power in me grow?" Matthew asked.

"If you try." said Latios. "Then you might get sent on a mission or two."

"Missions?" Matthew asked, utterly confused.

"Ah yes, you don't know about the war yet, do you?" Latios said. When Matthew shook his head no, Latios said "we are at war with a dark force, that courupts legendary Pokemon, and turns them evil. We think you and your friends could be the key to this war."

A hush fell over the group, as Latios let that happy thought sink in. "Wait," Matthew said, somewhat scared. "You think an almost normal human is going to beat a legendary? You must be off your rocker."

"HEY, what about ME?!" Conner said.

"I agree with you, Matthew, Arceus insists you guys and your friends are the key to winning the war. And because of this, the dark force wants you on its side. It will stop at nothing to destroy you, or turn you against us." Latios said with great worry evident in his voice.

A long pause followed this revelation. After two minutes Matthew's stomach let out a loud growl, and he asked, "Where is somewhere to get food?"

"Oh," Conner said, "The cafatieria is right over here."

They walked away from the area, a chil still in the air. Latios stared after them, thinking, "They have no idea what's in store."

As the two walked into the caffatieria, Matthew instantly noticed two things. One: the food looked like chile, and he wondered which legendary cooked. Two, the tables were about 5 feet too high.

This room looked like it was made of the red rock back in the 4 corners region! And the ceiling lit with glowing rock. The tables were made of what looked like iron, but Matthew was not to sure. He had a pretty good idea why as well, if a legendary bar fight were to happen, tHe tables would need to stand it. He could already see some dents and burns on each one. He looked in the corner where he finally saw some smaller tables, with Celebi sitting at one with Meloetta. The big tables were occupied with Rayquaza, who was most likely just eating up after his fight with Latios, Giratina, who was chatting with Rayquaza, and Lugia.

Conner led Matthew over to a small window that was obviously were you got your food. Apparently, today was Mew's day to cook. She (yes, Mew is a girl) handed Conner his food, then saw Matthew and he could see her eyes fill with curiosity. Then she asked, "are you a newbie?"

Matthew said, "yes, why?"

Mew said back,"you have like no legendary soul, if any at all." Matthew was somewhat surprised, as he did not expect a legendary to be able to read him like that.

Seeing his confusion, Mew said,"Oh most legendarys can't see that. I can because I am the legendary of life. I can see your soul."

"Oh," Matthew said. "Well you're right, I have no legendary soul, but I did gain a few powers from being around my friends."

"Good friends," Mew said, "Hey, you want to see something funny?"

"Um, ok?" Matthew said.

"Yes!" Mew said. "Watch this!" With that, she pressed a button, and suddenly all the food the legendarys had been eating exploded in their faces! Mew burst out laughing, and Matthew gave a small chuckle, then took his food and cautously brought it over to his table were Conner was busy wipping His face off. Matthew laughed then sat down, just enjoying himself for the first time since being brought here. That went out the window the moment he remembered his family, the rest of his friends, and his pet dog, Snowy.

"Hey Conner?"

"Yes Matthew?"

"When can I go home and see my family again?"

Conner sighed, then said, "You don't, you have to stay here until the war is over, or until you die of old age."

Matthew gasped, then said, "You mean I most likely won't ever see my family again?"

"Yep, that's the gist of it."

Silence followed this revelation, then Matthew said, "Where are the bedrooms, if there are bedrooms?"

"Oh, they're right over here." Conner said, getting up and throwing his food away (or at least, the food that wasn't in his face), and led Matthew down the gigantic hallway to the end, where there was a circle on the floor and ceiling that matched each other.

Conner said, "wait right here," then walked into the middle of the circle on the floor, then disappeared. Not two seconds later, he was back.

"Here is you room and code." Conner said, not looking him in the eyes, and looking instead at a suddenly interesting mark on his shoe.

"Conner," Matthew said, "what happened in there, and how come you're back so fast?"

Conner answered "oh, I just talked to Arceus, atoe when you talk to arceusthou get teleported into a dimension that time does not mater, and is sped up so fast that an hour long conversation could take five seconds in this world. Oh, and arceus said..."

"..."

"Said what? Matthew asked.

"He said that my kind, half human half Pokemon was pushing it. You barely havn't crossed the line."

"Oh," Matthew said.

"Anyways, go check out your room, and get used to it, because you will be living there for a long time, at least chances are you will."

"OK," Matthew said, and turned to leave, but turned around again and said, "Thanks Conner, for everything!"

"No problem, Matthew." Conner said.

Matthew left, and when he opened the door, he was breathtaken. The room was full of artwork that had gone missing! It even had a stand with an airplane engine with a description that said: "this airplane hit Rayquaza on it's was across the Atlantic Ocean. It had a female pilot and humans want to find it for some unknown reason." Matthew realized that this was the engine of Amelia Airheart's plane. He read on to find: "This is all the remains we could find from Rayquaza's rage

Matthew continued to look at all the lost items. A lost treasure map, a large piece of the coin to Atlantis, a map showing where Atlantis flew to in space, petrified lightening, the list just went on and on and on.

At the end of the row was an item that caught Matthew's attention more then any other, a purple pokeball. Ipon closer inspection, Matthewcfound it was master ball. The description said: "the last master ball." That was something Matthew did not expect to find here. As he plopped into the small bed in the corner, he wondered where all the other ones had gone. He shrugged, then fell asleep, and when he woke up, he couldn't remember his dream.

* * *

"Oh, for crying out loud, this isn't to hard!" Latios said.

"Easy for you to say, you're a legendary Pokemon." Matthew responded, quite annoyed with Latios yelling at his. This was the third day working on the energy ball. The second day he had actually maneged it once, but no such luck today. Matthew sighed, then put his hands together, so they looked like a cage, then concentrated on focusing all the power into his hands. They glowed a little bit, but no energy ball. This was harder then it looked.

Latios face palmed exasperate. He had had enough. "one moment."

Matthew felt himself lose control of his body, put his hands together like they were supposed to, then form an energy ball about an inch in diameter, then fire it at the so far unscathed target. The target shattered, and a new one appeared where it used to be. Matthew was just annoyed, and said "Latios, get out now!"

Latioses eyes stopped glowing, and he said "I'm just helping you out, and assisting you in learning it."

Matthew said, "I don't want help, I want to do it myself.

"Do what yourself?" asked a new voice.

"Oh, hey Mew," Matthew said, "I'm trying to learn how to make a small energy ball. I have had little success so far."

"How did Latios tell you to do it?" Mew asked, tillting her head in confusion.

"He told me to focus on the power I should be able to feel inside, however small, and channel it to my hands."

"Oh, then he left out a very important step."

"What?" Matthew and Latios asked at the same time.

"You have to think of something happy to help you learn it. In battle you don't have to, but in training it's best." Mew said.

"Ok, I'll try it, and I hope it works." Matthew said. He closed his eyes, then thought of his family playing monopoly together. He focused then on the power that he tried to fell and... Nothing."

Mew giggled, and said "you won't get the principal on your first try silly." Then she flew away.

Matthew sighed, then said sarcasticly, "Great, another 4 days of work, I am exploding with joy."

Latios said, " Now you know a small portion of my pain, except every day I procrastinate, my sister becomes more a part of the dark force.

"I'm sorry man," Matthew said, actually sorry for him. Who wouldn't be?

"You have no idea," Latios said, "now, back to trying to get you to make an energy ball, you keep practicing in the corner, my battle with Rayquaza has to be right now."

"Ok," Matthew said, and walked over to the corner to practice, hoping he would see some action sometime soon, and wondering why the battle had to be right then.

"You do realize I can hear your thoughts, and my battle has to be right now because other wise I will look like a chicken, and Rayquaza won't let me live it down. Ever."

Matthew looked at him and said "I know how being called a chicken feels."

Latios cocked his head and asked "how so?"

"Well," Matthew began, "I have these mean kids that pick on me whenever they get the chance, and when I don't respond to their contsant asking for a fight, I get called a chicken, and if I do they gang up on me and beat me anyway, then blame the whole thing on me so they don't get in trouble."

"That doesn't sound fun." Latios said sympathetically.

"It's better then losing my sister to an evil virus type thing," Matthew said bitterly. "I can't imagine your pain when you first found out."

"Well, I got to go fight now, you keep trying, and if you get it, tell me when I am done."

"OK" Matthew said. He noticed that Mew was on the field as well. "Are you fighting Mew as well?" he asked.

Latios turned around, then said "no, someone has to be the ref."

"Take your places, Rayquaza and Latios." Mew said, and flew to the edge of the arena. Both dragons went to opposite sides of the field, and Mew said "Now lets make this clear, I want no cheating, no power boosters and no blood gut or broken bones. no accidents like last time, got it?" both dragons agreed. "alright then, begin in three, two, one, GO!"

The moment Mew said go both dragons sped to almost the exact center of the field, though Matthew noticed that Rayquaza had gained about a foot on latios. Both dragons were locked in what could be mistaken for a life or death situation. It was clear who won with brute strength though, as Rayquaza was gaining space and Latios losing it. When they were about three meters away from the edge of the map, Rayquaza quickly turned and pushed Latios against the ground, and began charging up a hyper beam. It looked like Latios was done for.

However, right before Rayquaza finished charging it, Matthew got an energy ball to form, and was so exited, he accidentally released it into the field. It hit the Hyper beam right before it was fired and exploded in Rayquaza's mouth. Matthew stared in shock, and absolute terror. He started to hide behind the plants in the corner, but Rayquaza beat him and fired a full powered legendary energy ball. He could hear Mew yelling at the top of her lungs that Raquaza was an idiot, and that this was the exact thing she was talking about. It impacted about a foot and a half away, and all went dark.


End file.
